coincidence
by Bess
Summary: a very...coincidental evening. now added, the story of Lane and Dean.
1. family tree

Okay, so I know I said this was a trory, but it isn't exactly. I mean, Rory and Tristan are together, but the story isn't really centered around that fact. I'm going to post this and the actual story at the same time, because this (the family tree) is kind of important to the story. Without this you will be COMPLETELY lost. Thanks for all the reviews for "A Very Special Bill." Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
By the way, who's seen the March cover of YM, ALEXIS BLEDEL is on it!!! It's a really good article. I had no idea that Spanish was her first language. That's pretty cool.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Lorelai + Christopher = Rory  
  
Lorelai + Luke = Psyche  
  
Christopher + Sherry = Michael  
  
Rory + Tristan = Lana  
  
Dean + Lane = Daniel  
  
Paris + Henry = Wynn  
  
Rachel + Max = Torry  
  
There are some other characters too. Read to find out who. (Hey, I made a rhyme.)  
  
Now go to the next chapter to read the actual fic!!!!!!!! 


	2. the actual fic

Title: Coincidence  
  
Author: Psyche Danes  
  
Summary: An unplanned family/friends reunion  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. How sad.  
  
Authors Note: You all know I'm crazy; this is just another result of my crazy brain. I've written most of it out on paper, so I might type it all and post it all, but I might type it in chapters, I haven't decided yet.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Lana DuGrey was new to Chilton. Her parents had just moved from Boston, taking her with them. Considering Lana had never left Massachusetts, Hartford, Connecticut came as a bit of a shock. The only family Lana had was her mother, Rory DuGrey, and her father, Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Chilton was tough, but Lana was fine with the workload, and she made friends quickly.  
  
First there was Psyche Danes. Psyche was the only student at Chilton who didn't come from a well off family. She was also the only student who didn't live in Hartford. She lived in a small town a half hour away, Stars Hollow.  
  
Then there was Daniel Hart. Danny lived about a mile away from school, and he was always the last to arrive in the morning. He was tall with dark floppy hair and he had a slight Asian look to him.  
  
Last, but not least, there was Wynn Cho. Wynn's parents lived in one of the biggest houses in Hartford. She was short with brown hair, Asian features, and an American attitude.  
  
Psyche's birthday was coming up, and her parents told her to invite her friends and their families for a fancy dinner at Chez Marc, a French restaurant in Hartford. Everyone said they could come, but they were in for a big surprise when they got there.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Psyche and her mother were the first to arrive. They took their seats at the table and waited. A few minutes later Lana showed up with her mother. "My dad's parking the car," she started to explain, but no one was listening. Rory DuGrey was staring at Psyche's mother like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Mom?" she finally choked out.  
  
"Rory?" Mrs. Danes responded.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Psyche and Lana shouted at the same time.  
  
Just then Daniel arrived with his parents.  
  
"Rory?" his dad asked.  
  
"Bagboy," said Tristan as he approached the table.  
  
"Accountant," Mr. Hart retorted.  
  
"Tristan?" asked Wynn's mother as the Cho's joined the crowd.  
  
"Paris?" asked Rory from amid the confusion.  
  
"Henry?" asked Mrs. Hart.  
  
"Lane?" asked Mrs. Danes.  
  
"What the hell did I miss?" asked Mr. Danes as he arrived at the table.  
  
"LUKE?!!!!!" shouted Rory, Dean, and Lane.  
  
"QUIET!!!!" shouted Lana. "Thank you. Now, Mom, is there anyone at this table that you don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, now could you please explain how you know all these people?"  
  
"Well, first of all, Mr. and Mrs. Danes, or Luke and Lorelai, would be your grandparents."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I had grandparents?"  
  
"Well, Luke isn't your biological grandfather. When I ran away he was just Mom's best friend and our major coffee supplier. I had a HUGE fight with your grandmother, causing me to run away.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, Daniel's mom, Lane, was my childhood best friend, and Daniel's dad, Dean, was my first boyfriend." Everyone at the table watched Rory explain everything to her daughter. "Wynn's mom went to Chilton with me--"  
  
"--You went to Chilton?"  
  
"Yes, your father and I both went to Chilton. Anyway, Wynn's mom, Paris, and I didn't get along at first, but when your dad got shipped off to Military school--"  
  
"Once again, WHAT?"  
  
"I sort of. . . robbed a safe," Tristan interposed.  
  
"Good one, Dad."  
  
"Anyway," Rory cut back in, "we started to get along better once Tristan was out of the picture."  
  
"And Wynn's dad?"  
  
"Henry was Lane's boyfriend in highschool."  
  
"Alright, now that that is taken care of I have one thing to ask."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How many old relationships, ex crushes, and very twisted love triangles are there at this table?"  
  
"Oh, five or six," said Lorelai.  
  
"Add one to that," the couple at the next table said simultaneously. They stood up and faced each other, "what do you mean? You mean you--"  
  
"Max?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Rachel?" asked Luke.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" asked Lana speaking to Daniel sitting next to her.  
  
But Daniel wasn't listening, he was looking at the little boy walking towards them. "Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael Hayden."  
  
"Oh no," chorused the four teens sitting at the table.  
  
"Hiya guys!" said Michael as he approached the group.  
  
"Mom," Lana said, "this is Michael, the little boy I babysat for last weekend."  
  
"Well, hello Michael," Rory said.  
  
"Mihcael, we said to stay with us," said an aging blonde man as he walked up to the table. "I'm so sorry if he was--Rory."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Is anyone else completely freaked?" Wynn asked.  
  
"I am!" the other three teens responded.  
  
"Christopher!" Lorelai said as she noticed the father of her oldest child standing at the end of the table.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Dean? Dean Hart? Is that you?" asked a tall blonde woman.  
  
"Beth! Hi!" said Dean with a pained expression on his face.  
  
Just then a young couple came through the door. "Paris!" the woman shouted.  
  
"I just saw you this afternoon, Louise, no need for a big hello."  
  
"Just being friendly. By the awy, this is Jess, the one I was telling you about."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I tuned you out after you spent half an hour talking about your new pedicure."  
  
"Jess?" Luke asked.  
  
"Uncle Luke?"  
  
"God this is weird," Lorelai commented.  
  
"You can say that again," Paris said.  
  
"God this is weird," Lorelai repeated.  
  
"You can say that again," Paris repeated.  
  
"God this is--ah, never mind."  
  
"Rory," Christopher said, "this is your stepmother sherry." He pointed to the woman beside him, "and your little brother, Michael."  
  
"Okay, let me get something straight," Lana interrupted, "I babysat for my uncle the other day? Creepy."  
  
Just then the waiter came to the table. "Hello, I'm Kirk and I'll be--"  
  
"KIRK!!!!!" shouted Rory, Lane, Dean, Luke, and Lorelai.  
  
"Madeline!" Kirk called into the kitchen, "could you get out here?"  
  
A brunette came out of the swinging doors filing her nails. "Yeah?"  
  
"Could you serve these people, I can't, they'll make fun of me."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Madeline?" asked Louise.  
  
"Louise? Hi."  
  
"You're a waitress?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My dad cut me off."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"I got kicked out of college."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had an affair with a teacher."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"Our lives certainly would make an interesting TV show," Lorelai commented. "They could call it `The Gilmore Girls.'"  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Lane asked.  
  
"Well, you guys would be in it, but Rory and I would be the stars."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Brad Pitt could play me," Tristan said. Everyone laughed. "What?"  
  
"Maybe Chad Michael Murray, sweetie, but not Brad Pitt," Rory said.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad," called a young woman as she entered the restaurant with a toddler.  
  
"Torry?" Wynn asked.  
  
"Oh, Wynn, hi!"  
  
"Torry babysat for me when I was little," Wynn explained.  
  
"Oh, did you ever meet my parents?" Torry asked as she gestured toward Max and Rachel. "Timmy? What are you doing?" she asked the toddler.  
  
"Nufink."  
  
"This is my son, Timothy. Timmy, why don't we go visit Grandma in the kitchen." But before she could even pick him up a woman about Lorelai's age came bustling out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is that my Timmy?" she asked as she picked up the little boy and spun him around. As she set him down she noticed the overcrowded table. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Sookie?" The two full grown women hugged and jumped up and down.  
  
"Mom? Why are you acting like you haven't seen Sookie in ten years?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I haven't seen Sookie in ten years."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"By the way," Sookie said. "What the hell did I miss?"  
  
"A lot of things. We've been having a giant, unplanned reunion out here."  
  
"Ineresting. That sounds like the kind of occasion that would need coffee. I'll go get some."  
  
"Okay." Once Sookie had disappeared back into the kitchen Lorelai leaned over and whispered in Rory's ear, "I wonder if she's still with Michel."  
  
"Michel?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you missed that development. You were around when James was born, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, not long afterward Jackson and Sookie started fighting and got divorced. About three years later Sookie started dating Michel. When Sookie left they were engaged."  
  
"Whoa, there's one I never would have expected."  
  
"I know, it was really weird." Just then Sookie came back out of the kitchen with a tray loaded with mugs of coffee. Lorelai, Rory, Lana, and Psyche dove for the tray before Sookie had set it down.  
  
"I never will understand their obsession with coffee," Tristan whispered to Dean.  
  
"I think it's genetic," Dean responded before realizing who he was talking too.  
  
The two quickly backed away from each other.  
  
As if in answer to Lorelai's question, Michel came running through the doors of the restaurant. "Sookie, I just got your message, what's wrong." He paused, "what the hell did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, sweetie, I just though you'd like to join the reunion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
The now large group had a pleasant evening. They talked and laughed as they discussed various events they had been through together or separately. It was an all together fantastic evening.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Lorelai woke up from a great dream. As she walked into the kitchen she found her seventeen year old daughter reaching for the coffee pot.  
  
"Hey sweetie, we need to have a fight. Preferably a big one."  
  
"Why's that."  
  
"Because if we do then you'll run away and marry Bible Boy and have a daughter and I'll marry Luke and have a daughter and then we'll meet up again 20 years later at a fancy French restaurant and have the best night ever."  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm cutting off your coffee. It's starting to cause your mind to work in weirder ways than usual, and frankly, I'm scared."  
  
"What? NO," Lorelai whined as she followed her daughter into the living room.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Did ya like it? Then tell it to the review button. Hehe. Read my other fics. They're good.[] 


	3. The story of Lane and Dean

I know that some of you were a little disturbed by the Lane and Dean thing, so I've decided to offer an explanation. This is how Lane and Dean got together in the years the proceeded the events of Lorelai's dream. (And hey, even Chandler kissed Joey's girlfriend.*)  
  
*_*  
  
Lorelai, Lane, and Dean collapsed onto the Gilmore couch. The girls were crying openly, and Dean was clearly trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. They had just finished searching through Stars Hollow. They'd checked every nook, every cranny, desperately hoping to find Rory. Lorelai had even called her parents, in the hope that Rory had gone there, the way she had the last time.  
  
The only thing they knew was what the letter had said.  
  
Dear Mom, Lane, Dean, and the rest of Stars Hollow,  
  
By the time you read this I will be on a plane (anyone who guessed "Growing Pains" is correct). Seriously, I just need out. I don't know (exactly) why I'm leaving but I do know that I've felt extremely suffocated lately. I love Stars Hollow, but I need to travel, to explore, and to live outside of the town that I've spent my entire life in. I want to live somewhere where I don't know everybody. Where I can get a cup of coffee without my mother and our coffee supplier flirting in the background. Where I won't run into someone I know everywhere I go.  
  
I'll come back someday. I don't know when. Don't bother calling my cell phone I changed the number. You can e-mail me, but you won't get anything back. In fact, please do e-mail me. Update me on the town, but I can't keep in touch with you. It will just make everything that much harder. I left behind my first edition copy of Oliver Twist please give it to Jess, he'll get the message. I also left a notebook. It's tucked between my mattress and box springs. It contains a detailed explanation of how to deal with Mom. It's a gift to any sibling I might ever have.  
  
I love you all.  
  
Rory  
  
There was no way to know where she was. They had no clue whether she had been accepted to Harvard. She hadn't talked to anyone in weeks, and then she got into a sudden fight with Lorelai over who was supposed to replenish the toilet paper roll. It was silly really.  
  
That evening the three watched movies. It wasn't the same without Rory there. Lorelai and Lane tried to mock the characters, but Lane wasn't as skillful at it as Rory, and it kept bringing back memories of the night Rory dressed up like Donna Reed. Then, in search of something to watch, they flipped the channel to ABC Family and found "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," this caused a fresh batch of tears, and in the end, Lane and Dean left for their respective homes.  
  
The two walked in silence until they reached the gazebo. As if in an unspoken agreement, they sat down on the steps.  
  
"Why would she leave?" Lane asked. It was clearly a rhetorical question, especially since no one had an answer, including Rory.  
  
"She hasn't talked to anyone in ages. I was beginning to think we did something wrong."  
  
"You know what she said in the letter? The part about living somewhere where you don't know everybody? Maybe she has a point."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, maybe we should leave too. I've always wanted out of my house, with the strict rules and my mother hovering over me watching my every move. If I took off, would you come with me?"  
  
"The only real reason that I stayed in this town was Rory. I miss Chicago so much. With Rory gone, I might as well leave."  
  
"We could go to Chicago."  
  
"Nah, that's the first place my parents would look."  
  
"Then we could go wherever the wind may take us."  
  
"You've been listening to too many song lyrics."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"I've been doing so for the past two and a half years, I think I can last a little longer."  
  
"Okay, well, go home and pack. My CDs alone should take at least a few hours. I'll meet you here at three."  
  
"Alright. Don't forget to leave a note."  
  
"I won't."  
  
The next morning Mrs. Kim found the following letter pinned to her daughter's pillow.  
  
Dear Mamma,  
  
I know we haven't gotten along very well over the past eighteen years, but I still love you. I just can't take your rules any longer.  
  
I'm leaving. Please don't freak. I'll be fine. I'm going with someone else. I won't tell you who, though you'll probably find out anyway. We don't know where we're going, but staying here isn't worth it without Rory around. I'll miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Lane  
  
Mrs. Hart found the following letter.  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, Clara, and Melissa,  
  
I love you with all my heart, but I can't stay in Stars Hollow anymore. I'm leaving tonight, and by the time you read this I'll probably be out of Connecticut. Lane and I are leaving. We don't know where we're going, but we'll probably search for Rory along the way.  
  
I'm eternally grateful for the way you've taken care of me for my entire life, I wouldn't have had it any other way, but I need to leave. Just like Rory I'll come back someday. Until then, I love you.  
  
Dean.  
  
P.S. Clara, would you please tell Mr. Doose that I won't be in tomorrow or any other day for that matter. Also, please show this note to Lorelai. 


End file.
